Hati yang bersilang
by Viloh
Summary: Siapakah Argo Tsukishima? Mungkin orang yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan Gai Tsutsugami tapi atau mungkin juga bukan? Chap3
1. Chapter 1

**Halo,, saya Viloh pembuat Fanfiction membosankan. Ketika menulis ternyata saya sadar jika menulis kisah romansa ternyata sangat sulit. Salut dan hormat buat para penulis kisah cinta (penulis novel, Fanfiction, skenario film, dll)Di FFn ini saya menyebutnya romansa tapi sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti apakah cerita ini berjalan seperti itu hee, namun seperti biasanya silakan dibaca. Jika jelek atau bagus silahkan berkomentar tetap saya terima, akhir kata makasih banyak. Oiya jika ada salah penulisan kata mohon maaf**

**Desclaimer : Guilty Crown bukan milik saya **

Dia berwajah tampan dan bertubuh sedikit kurus. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, polos, naif, dan tidak kharismatik. Shu Ouma duduk di bangku taman sambil mendengarkan musik di earphonenya. Saat itu dia merasakan banyak hal, bau udara yang menerpa rambutnya, cahaya mengkilap-kilap di atas langit, nyanyian burung, nyanyian alam, bunga Sakura dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesekali dia melirik seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu duduk sendirian. Dia melamun, membiarkan bunga sakura menjamah bentuk tubuh bonekanya. Rambut panjang berwarna merah kemudaan yang dibentuk menjadi dua ikatan. Kulit putih dan mulus seperti porselen, lalu bola mata seindah kristal. Semuanya sempurna, simetris, tidak cacat, layaknya karya indah dari Tuhan. Gadis itu tidak sadar jika seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikannya. Hari ini sudah hampir dua tahun, ya! Shu Ouma hanya melihatnya dari jauh selama dua tahun.

Shu Ouma tahu jika gadis itu bernama Yuzuriha Inori, dia tahu karena Inori adalah vokalis dari band bernama EGOIST. Terlalu tenar dengan suara yang mengagumkan, indah, tanpa perkenalan, datang begitu saja dan cepat pergi.

"Selama dua tahun kau membungkam Shu," Pikirnya miris.

"Cepat ajak dia berkenalan! Perkenalan secara resmi!"

"Kau harus menyapanya! Beritahu namamu!" Batin Shu bergejolak, jari-jari tangannya mengetuk ujung bangku. Volume musik dinaikkannya hingga suara ke seratus, alunan musik keras memanipulasi otak. Kegugupan, ketidakpastian, dan imajinasi perlukah mereka semua menghilang?

"Kesempatan ingatlah sebuah kesempatan!"

"Tidak hanya satu, sudah banyak sekali datang. Bayangkan selama dua tahun kau cuma memandanginya dari jauh. Hatimu pasti keberatan, kau ini laki-laki, dasar pengecut!"

Shu seperti berada dalam dua tempat, jiwanya telah terbagi. Shu yang satunya adalah seorang pengecut, sisi gelap.

Hanya sementara karena dia telah memendam perasaannya. Dia cuma takut dengan keadaan buruk. Dia tidak ingin dipalingkan, tidak ingin ditolak. Dia ingin keadaan tetaplah sama seperti ketika pertamakali dia melihat Inori.

Saat itu bulan berbentuk lebih besar dari biasanya, berwarna merah kelam dan misterius seperti epos yang ditulis oleh Dante Alighieri, _Divina Commedia._ Wajah Shu sedikit pucat karena terserang flu, salah satu penyakit menyebalkan. Dia tidak tahan terus berbaring di dalam kamar. Tempat itu mengingatkannya tentang kegagalan. Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat sarjana di umur yang hampir menginjak duapuluh empat tahun. Pengangguran, tidak produktif, beban keluarga, perusak mental. Semuanya menusuk hati Shu Ouma. Lalu dia ingin lari dari semua itu. Dia merenungkannya di taman, sendirian dan terbebas dari semua orang sampai dia sadar jika seorang gadis juga duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Shu menoleh ke arah gadis itu, melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "Cantik sekali dia," Pikirnya.

Ketika Dante bertemu kembali dengan Beatrice dan menutunnya ke surga. Sama seperti saat Shu Ouma bertemu dengan Yuzuriha Inori. Shu melihatnya seperti seorang penyelamat terutama oleh kecantikannya. Disoroti cahaya bulan wajah Inori membuat hatinya bercampur aduk. Dia gelisah, nafsu makan berkurang, insomnia dan kesesatan.

Benar inilah perasaan cinta, cinta pertamanya. Sama seperti pertamakali Dante melihat Beatrice di usianya yang kesembilan tahun. Sama seperti itu, bahwa gadis itu adalah cinta sejatinya, Yuzuriha Inori.

Sejak itu Shu terus memperhatikan Inori. Dia ingin mendekatinya tapi pikiran dangkalnya membuat semuanya kacau. Inori terlalu sempurna, dia terlalu buruk. Hal yang membuat mereka sama hanyalah sikap pendiam. Inori juga merupakan gadis pendiam walaupun dia adalah seorang vokalis.

"Sudah dua tahun dan waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. _La Vita Nouva_, seorang kesatria harus berani untuk mengekspresikan cintanya." Hati Shu berkecamuk.

"Aku harus berani" telapak tangan kurusnya mengepal. Dia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri.

Earphone dilepas dari telinga. Jari tangan merapikan rambut lalu yang terakhir mempersiapkan kata-kata. Jantung masih berdetak kencang, Shu dengan langkah berat berjalan mendekati Yuzuriha Inori.

"Maaf Inori-San," Suara Shu terlalu pelan.

Inori menyadari jika sesosok orang berada di sampingnya. Dia menghentikan lamunannya dan memperhatikan orang tersebut. Seorang pemuda berwajah canggung.

"Siapa kau, fans?" Dengan wajah hiperbola gadis itu bertanya. Sementara Shu lemas tak berdaya, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua kata-kata yang sudah dipersiapkannya seakan hilang. Mimik wajah keren hasil latihannya di cermin telah berubah menjadi mimik wajah memalukan.

"Ya, aku fansmu namaku Shu Ouma." Bukan seperti rencana awal tapi hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa dipikirkannya.

"Kau mau minta tanda tanganku?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, wahh... beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatmu di sini," Shu berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

"Lalu?"

Shu bingung harus berbuat apa karena itu dengan refleks dia mengambil music player di saku celananya, "Lihatlah! Aku memiliki semua lagu dari EGOIST, album pertama sampai terakhir." Dia mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan bersalah, omongan memalukan, salah pengucapan dan semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu. Tapi berbeda dengan Inori dia mulai menganggap Shu sebagai seorang pemuda yang lucu.

"Duduklah! sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan orang lain."

Shu menuruti ajakan Inori. Dia duduk disampingnya, hal ini seperti mimpi baginya, mendengar suara Inori lebih dekat. Inori memiliki suara Alto, rendah dan berwibawa. Dia selalu menyanyikan lagu dengan dalam seperti seorang ratu di atas panggung.

"Inori-san, apa kau senang menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini?" Shu memulai pembicaraan dengan efektif, menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Tidak!" Jawab Inori singkat. Shu tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, pikirkanlah! Sudah hampir dua tahun dia mengamati gadis itu dari jauh. Selama itu juga dia selalu melihat Inori duduk sendirian di sana, melamun beberapa saat lalu pergi.

"Namamu Shu khan, apa kau percaya dengan janji?"

Shu berpikir sejenak, "Percaya selama kita mempercayainya maka kita juga akan percaya terhadap orang lain.

"Tapi aku sulit untuk mempercayainya karena janji membuat orang menunggu. Dan ketika kita sudah lama menunggu maka kepercayaan terhadap orang yang membuat janji semakin lama akan menghilang." Kata-kata yang halus namun sedikit pedas.

"Benar juga, adakalnya memang seperti itu." Shu tidak menyangkal.

"Lalu Inori-san, pernahkah kau membuat janji dengan seseorang?"

"Ya." Jawab Inori dengan wajah memerah.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kekasihku!"

Nafas Shu terasa berat, hatinya ditikam oleh ribuan pisau. Mengigil sedih dan kesepian. Kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah fantasy. Beberapa menit lalu dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Inori. Namun seperti biasanya semua berubah menjadi kacau, selimut suram, awan gelap. Semuanya pembohong, kisah-kisah di novel picisan semuanya bohong, Dante Alighieri pembohong. Tidak ada keabadian cinta jika sudah patah hati.

"Pakaialah sapu tanganku!" Suara Inori membuyarkannya

"Maaf, tiba-tiba aku lihat hidungmu berdarah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya hatiku ini yang sakit" Batinnya. Shu meraba hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. Darah segar keluar, dia melihatnya sebentar. Cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Gunakanlah ini! tak apa-apa." Inori memberikan sapu tangannya. Wajahnya berubah cemas.

Dengan ragu Shu menerima sapu tangan itu dari Inori. Dia bersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Sapu tangan merah muda berenda dengan aroma_ Lili_, begitu lembut.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nasib buruk bisa kapan saja berlaku bagi semua orang namun jika kita berusaha untuk memperbaikinya maka keadaan buruk itu akan terhindar. Shu berpikir demikian, Inori sudah memiliki kekasih namun itu bukan kesalahannya. Dia memiliki kehidupanya sendiri sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang mengaguminya. Selama dua tahun dia tidak pernah berusaha. Dia hanya berani menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia harus berpikir dewasa.

"Tenanglah Inori-san! aku tidak apa-apa, _arigatou_."

"Hidungmu tiba-tiba berdarah?"

"Oh, mungkin karena perubahan musim," Pembohong besar.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa." Inori tidak mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya dari Shu, karena dia memang tidak tahu. Sementara Shu kembali menyembunyikan perasaanya. Banyak hal telah terjadi selain kenyataan bahwa Inori sudah memiliki kekasih.

Seorang laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis milik orang lain. Seumur hidup dia akan menyimpannya, dia tak akan memberitahukannya, Ini semua karena gengsi, harga diri dan etika. Hal yang wajar bukan.

"Bagaimana kekasihmu? Pasti dia orang yang keren."

"Dia sudah lama menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu di perang civil, kekasihku seorang revolusioner, orang-orang bilang di sudah dibunuh oleh pemerintah. Tapi aku tak percaya karena jasadnya belum pernah ditemukan." Inori berkata sambil mengeluarkan kalung berhias batu Emerald.

"Perang civil, revolusioner, dua tahun lalu! Jangan-jangan kekasihmu bernama Gai Tsutsugami?"

"Ya benar, kau mengenalnya Shu?"

"Tentu tidak, namun aku seorang mahasiswa. Pergerakannya terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa, Gai dijuluki sebagai **_Princes of Darknes_**. Melalui anggota-anggota bawah tanah dia menyusun rencana untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan. Entah kenapa banyak mahasiswa mendukungnya? Gai adalah manusia kharismatik dan seorang orator hebat."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu."

"Oh maafkan aku!" Shu tersenyum kontras dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Untuk sesaat dia mengagumi kekasih Inori.

"Gai sudah berjanji membawaku pergi dari tempat ini. Kalung batu Emerald ini buktinya, sebelum perang civil terjadi dia menyuruhku menunggu di taman ini. Dia akan datang dan aku mempercayainya, namun ternyata waktu sudah berlalu selama dua tahun.

"Yah kau benar sudah berlalu dua tahun." Shu membenarkan perkataan Inori.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal, hanya pertemuan sesaat. Aku bisa mengutarakan semua isi hatiku padamu. Kau orang yang baik Shu, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan perkataanku. Mungkin hari ini aku akan mati. Kau orang terakhir yang kutemui.

"Apa yang kau katakan Inori-san?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan hidup, tidak punya keluarga dan teman. Aku percaya jika suatu hari Gai akan datang tapi aku sudah lelah menunggunya. Hidupku seperti kapal yang telah kehilangan arah dan tidak akan pernah terlepas dari badai.

"Namun jika badai tidak juga reda maka naiklah ke kapalmu dan arahkan ke lautan yang tenang! Seperti kata pepatah, benar khan?"

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan itu, terima kasih Shu."

Dengan sebuah senyuman Inori pergi meninggalkan Shu. Kesedihan membuat hatinya sesak.

Malam di hari yang sama, hujan deras membasahi dinding. Suara manusia terdengar kabur. Dimensi bergerak cepat. Irama air hujan membasahi kelopak mata Shu Ouma. Dia memandang langit-langit kamar. Lalu beberapa saat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah buku dan menulisinya kata-kata,

**_Hari ini Inori mungkin akan mati._**

**_Gadis itu akan hilang dari mimpiku yang terkubur selama dua tahun._**

**_Dan aku masih saja bodoh!_**

Shu berhenti sejenak, melihat hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Begitu deras hingga membuat jalanan gelap.

**_Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu Shu Ouma._**

**_Tidak!_**

**_Karena dia penting?_**

**_Tidak! Cuma masa lalu_**

**_Karena laki-laki lain suah memiliki hatinya?_**

**_Bukan seperti itu_**

**_Tidak ada alasan lain khan?_**

**_Benar!_**

**_Karena dia penting?_**

**_Benar, benar sekali._**

Sementara itu di tempat lain Inori kembali duduk di bangku taman. Seorang diri dengan tubuh tenggelam oleh air hujan.

"Apakah aku benar-benar siap untuk mati sekarang?"

"Gai aku selalu ingat janjimu." Inori mengambil sebuah botol di dalam tasnya.

"Sekarang aku sendirian." Kemudian dia bersiap meminum isi di dalam botol tersebut.

Srakk..srakk suara langkah kaki dengan samar menghampirinya. Berlari tergesa-gesa, "Inori!" Suaranya terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Inori, Inori!" suaranya semakin bertambah jelas.

Inori menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda canggung yang tadi siang dilihatnya.

"Shu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Inori, dia langsung berlari mendekatinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Berlari membuat paru-paru mengecil.

"Jangan mati!"

"Apa?" Wajah Inori bingung

"Jangan mati sekarang! Aku akan membantumu menemukan Gai."

"Bagaimana?"

"Masih banyak cara kemungkinan besar Gai masih hidup."  
"Terima kasih, kau memang sungguh baik. Tak usah menghiburku lagi Shu!"

"Aku bukan orang baik hanya orang bodoh. Selama dua tahun aku sudah melihatmu, kau tidak sadar tapi ditengah kerumunan orang ada seorang pemuda yang selalu memperhatikanmu, ingin bercerita banyak denganmu, ya dia seorang pemuda canggung. Pemuda itu adalah aku.** Yuzuriha Inori aku MENYUKAIMU**, jangan bertanya lagi!"

"Karena itu aku akan membantumu mencari Gai, kumohon jangan mati!"

Inori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya diam dan hatinya dingin.

_Kau bilang "Jangan dilepaskan, peganglah tanganku"_

_Dan, "Kita akan selalu bersama"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo saya kembali di fandom ini dan hampir lupa mengupdate. Yah cerita awal memang masih prologue sih dan kesalahan saya tidak mencantumkan itu. Sekarang di chap 2 sudah mengalami perkembangan cerita. Konflik juga mulai terlihat di sini dan romance seperti biasa sangat sulit ditulis. Saya memberi genre romance di fic ini namun saya sendiri tidak mengerti apakah romance-nya benar2 terasa. Yah hanya teman2 pembaca yang bisa menilainya.

**Pairing**: Shu Ouma X Yuzuriha Inori (Saya gak tahu apakah pairing ini disukai di fandom nonmainstream, tapi yang jelas saya suka mereka apalagi Inori-chan, **_you are so sweet girl_**)

**Warning**

Semi AU, Semi OOC, dan typo lagi2 saya serahkan ke pembaca (Miss, tanda baca, penyebutan nama, dll) Mata saya kadang emang agak kabur, hee

Disclaimer: Tentu saja anime keren ini bukan milik saya!

Yang sudah datang silahkan dibaca dan dinikmati

* * *

Dia melahap sepotong kue _Sachertorte _di mulutnya. Rasa manis meleleh di sela-sela lidah dan terkadang membuat gigi juga terasa ngilu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meminum secangkir lemon-_tea_, berharap agar aroma manis di mulut cepat menghilang karena sebenarnya dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

"Kau datang dengan membawa seorang gadis Shu!" Hari ini master terdengar cerewet.

"Teman." Jawab Shu singkat.

Semburat merah yang mengepul di wajah tidak mengurangi gaya misterius pemuda ini. Shu menahan perasaan malunya dan jauh di lubuk hatinya berharap master mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih hebat.

Master tersenyum simpul mengkamuflase wajah setengah bayanya. "Oh...Benarkah! Padahal kalian tampak serasi seperti Dante dan Beatrice."

Tujuan telah tercapai, Shu melamun dalam dunianya, dia tidak ingin terbangun dan mengetahui jika Inori sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tatapan penuh makna dengan jari-jari memegang sendok mungil dan membolak-baliknya di atas cangkir berwarna keemasan. Euforia dari berpasang-pasang mata disekelilingnya sudah diacuhkan. Untuk sekarang dia hanya perduli terhadap satu orang. Gadis cantik di samping tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Yuzuriha Inori memilih diam. Wajah sempurnanya telah tertutup oleh rasa frustasi. Nasib ikut pula mempermainkan kehidupannya yang terasa janggal. Mungkin dia tidak terkoneksi dengan pikiran pemuda di sampingnya. Namun kehampaan sejenak telah membuat wajah Shu terpantul di gelas kaca berisi vanilla _milkshake_. Inori mengingat kata-katanya kemarin, menghentikannya untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan cara tidak bijaksana. Dia pahlawan ataukah bukan? Hanya kesadaran lain Inori saja yang tahu.

"Kau berjanji akan membantuku menemukan Gai!" Kebangkitan kata dari Inori membuat jantung berdetak bingung. Shu Ouma kembali gugup dan melirik sebentar wajah gadis itu. Semua hal yang dia katakan kemarin tanpa perhitungan, hanya suara secepat kilat, Seperkian detik dari otak untuk membuatnya agar tetap hidup. Dan Gai Tsutsugami-lah orang itu, seorang pemuda kharismatik dengan eksistensinya.

"YA! Tentu saja Inori-san, aku akan membantumu." Gigi-gigi putih Shu bergetar seakan dirinya adalah pembohong besar.

Inori menatap wajah Shu, menyankinkan dirinya sendiri jika pemuda itu tidak berbohong.

"Apa yang dapat membuatku bisa mempercayaimu? Sebutkan alasannya!"

Shu belum membalas pertanyaan Inori, dia hanya memandangi kue _Sachertorte _di depannya. Sebab sekarang tubuhnya masih bergidik oleh pertanyaan Inori.

"Tanpa perlu alasan!" Nada lirih terdengar.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Gomenasai _Inori-san, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bingung. Maksudku kau tidak perlu alasan untuk bisa mempercayaiku karena sekarang kau masih hidup dan itu adalah bukti jika kau sudah mempercayaiku."

Inori sungguh minim ekspresi. Terkadang berani melupakan perasaan seorang pria. "Hei.. Shu benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Shu menyembunyikan wajah identiknya dan senyum kasual ditunjukannya ke Inori. Sebagai laki-laki dia tidak ingin menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Tentu saja Inori-san namun aku masih menghormati hubunganmu bersama Gai."

Penasaran masih menghantui Inori. Gadis cantik ini merasa pemuda disampingnya agak sedikit ganjil.

"Kau menyukaiku atau mencintaiku?"

"Apa perbedaannya?"

"Banyak sekali! Tepatnya menyukai lebih secara fisik sedangkan mencintai berdasarkan hati. Perumpamaan yang sungguh klise mirip parodi opera sabun lama.

"Kalau begitu,- apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Gai?"

Inori menyakinkan hatinya sesaat mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya ke wajah Shu. "Ya aku mencintainya, dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Maaf (Shu berbisik pelan) aku menyerah, aku hanya menyukaimu karena bukan hak-ku untuk mencintaimu."

Shu mencari celah aman. Mendiskripsikan watak laki-laki pengecut.

Master berdiri dan kembali menahan senyum ketika Shu berusaha melindungi dirinya. Mengelap berkali-kali gelas kaca di tangannya dengan selembar kain putih polos beraroma dioksida. Tampak begitu bersih hingga menipis.

"Saranku kalian harus lebih saling mengenal!"

Master mencoba menolong. Memberikan ide untuk mengapresiasi tingkah laku Inori.

"Kita perlu pergi ke kampusku sekarang!" Shu melanjutkan intonasi kata cepat.

######

Bangunan besar di ujung kota ber-cat sumbang gaya Eropa dari mahakarya arsitek kelahiran Jepang. Menghasilkan sekumpulan intelektual muda yang tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah. Meningkatkan angka penipuan serta menumpuk bibit-bibit teroris. Mereka seharusnya hanya perlu mengikuti alur. Berada di jalur yang benar.

Sosok seorang Gai Tsutsugami harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menciptakan sebuah idealisme untuk membentuk para pasukan pemberontak. Menempatkan fenomena dari awal kedamaian menjadi ledakan kekacauan. Gerombolan fanatik garis keras saling berteriak memanggil-mangil pahlawan hebat yang terlahir di setiap denyut nadi mereka.

Berani melawan, berani menghancurkan dan berani menyerang saat sang orator mengomandokan hasil pola pikir jeniusnya. Merubah jalur dengan cara ekstrim. Menghancurkan fondasi birokrasi serta kepenatan terhadap suatu sistem di pemerintahan. Menjadikan nama Gai Tsutsugami tercantum dalam daftar tokoh _historical_. Menetapkan dirinya sebagai revolusioner yang menemukan harapan dari rasa ketidak-berdayaan moral manusia.

"NO TERORISME NO PARTY and COME FROM ME NOW!" Mata Shu Ouma terbelalak lebar saat melihat spanduk besar menghuni departemen ekonomi tempatnya memperbudak ilmu pengetahuan. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak dia meninggalkan bangku kuliah tanpa adanya niatan untuk meneruskan sketsa rumus-rumus makro. Kedua pupil mata menghadap ke arah nuansa suram di benaknya. Tembok-tembok gedung terkesan rapuh melawan keangkuhan cahaya Matahari dari arah barat. Bangku-bangku terukir miskin dan dingin karena hilangnya antusias para pelaku kebenaran. Semua hal sudah berubah dalam waktu singkat.

Terakhir kali Shu masih mengingat wajah lima orang mahasiswa duduk berjongkok di depan bendera kebangsaan dengan lengan melipat di belakang punggung. Kematian mereka sudah begitu jelas. Beberapa prajurit pemerintah berbadan tegap saling berbaris mengakhiri takdir mereka sebagai algojo. Satu butir peluru melesak di kepala dengan diiringi irama petikan pelatuk. Darah segar merembes jatuh ke atas permukaan tanah hingga semuanya berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa.

Shu Ouma mengenang kabut kelam itu.

Ketika memori otaknya terbang ke waktu lampau. Saraf motorik bekerja lebih leluasa mengenggam telapak tangan halus milik Inori. Lebih agresif dan membuat gadis itu merasa jika Shu Ouma sedang berada di luar perkiraan. Ketakutan di luar nalar sebagai bukti datangnya kegelisahan dari langkah kaki pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita kemari?"

Shu membisu dalam tingkatan rendah. Jati diri laki-lakinya melonjak naik membungkan semua ketakutan di jiwa.

"Sebenarnya aku membencinya. Tempat ini selalu penuh dengan tekanan namun disini kita bisa mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Gai sekarang."

"Benarkah!"

"Yah, lebih tepatnya mereka berada di belakang gedung ini. Menyamar sebagai komunitas mahasiswa pecinta fotografi."

######

Ruangan sedang berbentuk segi empat tersebut membatasi dialog percakapan mereka. Sebenarnya ketua Samukawa Yahiro terkesan ramah. Postur tubuh tinggi dan mempesona dengan wajah tampan oleh riak senyum yang selalu menempel di bibirnya. Memandangnya sedikit lebih dekat seperti membuat Shu telah mengenal teman cukup lama.

"ADA PERLU APA KALIAN KESINI?" Lelaki disebelahnya berbanding terbalik. Rambut pendek hitam dan meruncing. Suara seraknya sangat kurang terkontrol. Tamadate Souta merefleksikan sikap menyerupai burung gagak yang suka melawan. Shu tidak berharap banyak dengannya.

Perkenalan singkat diantara mereka. Seperti biasa Shu mengucapkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Kosa kata nama layaknya batu besar menghadang di jalan setapak. Terlalu berat untuk dipindahkan agar orang lain mudah meneruskan perjalanan. Terkadang dia memang tidak ingin orang asing mengenal lebih jauh tentang dirinya.

Sebaliknya sikap pendiam Inori masih diuntungkan oleh kepopuleritasannya sebagai anggota 'EGOIST'. Kecantikan sempurna, suara Alto dan sinar-sinar rambut cemerlang dari warna sakura begitu dimengeri oleh orang yang datang dari tempat antah berantah. Sekilas saja mereka melihat pasti akan tahu jika gadis itu adalah Yuzuriha Inori.

"Kalian ingin secangkir teh hangat?" Yahiro menawarkan tanda keakraban. Souta mendecih pelan dan melirik tajam wajah ketuanya. Seakan dia ingin berkata "Mereka seharusnya cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat ini."

Shu tidak ingin menyamarkan suasana. Dia mengangguk pasrah, Inori mengikutinya.

Yahiro beranjak dari kursinya lalu menuju tempat mirip dapur yang berjarak satu meter. Menyiapkan beberapa cangkir dan bubuk-bubuk hijau aroma_ jasmine _dari dalam topples berbentuk tabung.

"Ouma-san, kau mahasiwa di sini juga khan dan Inori-san adalah vokalis band EGOIST. Kenapa kalian datang ke sini?" Yahiro menyodorkan pertanyaan wajar dengan nada ramah sambil mengaduk-aduk teh. Souta masih tetap mengawasi hingga membuat badan Shu kaku.

"_Eto_!"

Belum sempat menjawab, Yahiro datang membawa beberapa cangkir berisisi teh hangat. Dia tempatkan cangkir teh itu di atas nampan berbahan kayu. Lalu diletakkannya berbaris sesuai posisi duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Kau pastinya kesini bukan untuk melihat-lihat foto khan?"

Shu Ouma sedikit merinding. Dia hanya makhluk normal yang berjalan searah. Nafas terengah-engah dan ini harus segera diselesaikan.

"_Sumimasen_! Kami kesini untuk mencari informasi tentang Gai Tsutsugami, tolong beritahu kami dimana dia sekarang!"

Yahiro dan Souta langsung terkejut. Saraf-saraf kebimbangan terlukis di dahi Souta, telapak tangannya mengepal kuat. Sementara Yahiro mampu mengendalikan keadaan dan terlihat tetap tenang.

"Apa tujuanmu mencarinya? Lalu kau kira kami tahu, Ouma-san!"

Shu dengan penuh keyakinan memandang wajah pemuda tampan itu. "Ya aku tahu jika kalian adalah para pendukung idealisme Gai Tsutsugami."

Kali ini muka masam Yahiro terselip. Sikap tenangnya sedikit roboh. Dia sadar bahwa Shu Ouma telah mengetahui kebenaran dari komunitas pecinta fotografi.

"Maaf Ouma-san sayangnya asumsimu salah kami bukan kumpulan pemberontak, kami hanyalah,-" Ucapan Yahiro terhenti ketika Shu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu identitas dari saku bajunya. Memapahnya pelan ke atas meja namun berhasil membuat kedua insan di depannya kaget.

"Kau juga memilikinya! Siapa kau?" Souta dengan tidak sabar menyelidik keraguan dalam diri Shu Ouma.

"Perlukah penjelasan dariku lagi? Dengan adanya kartu identitas ini aku bisa mengakses informasi tentangnya, iya-khan?"

**Ha..Ha..Ha!**

Tawa arogan Yahiro bangkit melipat tekstur paras tampannya.

"Aku mengerti, namun prosedurnya tidak semudah itu. Kau memerlukan alasan yang kuat untuk mengaksesnya."

Shu menoleh ke arah Inori. Mengiginkan persetujuan darinya, dan gadis cantik itu mengangguk setuju.

"Gadis ini,_ eh-_ maksudku Inori-san merupakan kekasih Gai. Karenanya kami perlu mengetahui keberadaanya sekarang, dia masih hidup ataukah sudah meninggal?"

Yahiro terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shu, hilang sudang kesan ramahnya. Sedangkan Souta hanya bisa diam bergidik ketika sang ketua sudah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

"Oh,,benarkah! Lelucon apa yang kalian buat? Sungguh lucu."

"Kami tidak bercanda, jika kami belum menemukan informasi tentang Gai maka hidup Inori-san dipertaruhkan."

Tatapan Yahiro membuat Inori kesal. Kepercayaan datang dari sudut terkecil, memanipulasi jantung dari otak.

"Tolong jelaskan maksudmu!"

"Gai Tsutsugami bisa dikatakan kesatria kalian. Dia seorang pemimpin yang kharismatik dengan tujuan membawa satu perubahan yaitu dunia ideal. Namun bagaima hal tersebut bisa tercipta jika tangisan seorang gadis berada di balik bayang-bayang impiannya."

Shu berbalik tenang dan menyeruput teh. Dinding mulut tercekam oleh aroma _jasmine. _Meneror udara dalam balutan superioritas. Pemuda itu percaya diri mampu menolong gadis yang dikaguminya. Dan kemudian Shu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalian ingat pesan dari _La Vita Nouva_?"

"Ciih, karya Dante Alighieri!" Souta mendengus.

"Benar, seorang kesatria harus beranimengekspresikan perasaan cintanya. Pastinya kalian tidak ingin sosok Gai kehilangan itu. Batu Emerald yang dipakai Inori-san sebagai lambang dari perasaannya maka dari itu kita harus menolong."

Raut muka Yahiro masih belum pasti. Inori yang menyadarinya langsung mengambil langkah tepat.

"AKU KEKASIH GAI TSUTSUGAMI! Hidupku tidak berarti tanpanya,- jadi tolong beritahu aku! Apakah dia masih hidup?"

Suara Inori lepas, nada alto dari ratu di atas panggung. Nyanyian surga, akhirat, lirik-lirik motivasi ataukah cuma sebatas suara seorang gadis kesepian. Mereka berhamburan di alam sadar Yahiro dan Souta bahkan Shu Ouma.

Yahiro mengeksekusi wajah sinisnya dan menarik lagi kesan ramah dari suatu tempat. Menyugingkan seyum tipis menutupi kabut kelam.

"Tenanglah Inori-san! Kalian berdua bisa menghabiskan teh-nya dulu."

Shu dan Inori kompak menerima usulannya. Meneguk seduhan teh hingga garis terakhir. Tiap tetes melegakan rongga tenggorakan, lidah mengecap sensasi liar layaknya _onsen _serta lambung berargumentasi sebagai seorang filsuf. Teh ini enak.

"Lalu kabar baiknya kuberitahu sekarang bahwa Gai Tsutsugami masih hidup."

Penantian panjang mulai terjawab. Ocehan dari pemuda ganjil yang baru ditemuinya telah membongkar keputusasaan. Buliran air merembes jatuh ke pipi seindah porselen. Inori menangis tanda bahagia.

"Namun aku tidak mengetahui posisinya sekarang tapi pergilah ke sebuah tempat hiburan malam bernama '_Paradis_e' di Nagoya dan carilah orang bernama Argo Tsukishima, lalu tunjukkan kartu identitasmu maka dia akan membantu."

"Terima kasih Samukawa-san."

"Tidak perlu, dan panggil saja aku Yahiro! Tapi aku masih tetap penasaran soal tujuanmu memiliki kartu identitas itu."

Shu tersenyum lembut. Berhimpitan dengan gaya misterius Yahiro.

"Kau tentu tahu, aku memiliki kartu identitas ini hanya untuk melindungiku dari keminoritasan."

Yahiro mengeluarkan sepatah kata terakhir dengan pelan ketika mereka berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Bisikan suara Yahiro tidak terdengar karena tertutup oleh ketegangan komplek dari sudut pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Dari arah lain pintu masuk bergeser meninggalkan bunyi penghayatan. Sosok dua orang gadis muncul di antara celah komunikasi mereka. Gadis pertama memakai kaca mata, memiliki model rambut _bob_. Berwajah _baby face_ dan lesung pipi manis. Gadis lainnya pemalu, berwajah cantik, tubuh ramping serta rambut cokelat sedikit ikal menjulang turun sampai bahu. Dikuncir menjadi dua ikatan dengan pita merah mirip Inori. Mereka berdua juga anggota dari mahasiswa pecinta fotografi.

Mereka saling menatap sebentar bersamaan saat Shu dan Inori pergi.

"Siapa mereka?" Kanon menatap risih punggung Shu yang beranjak jauh.

"Hmm,- mereka orang-orang bodoh." Yahiro menampilkan raut wajah hegemoni. Merasa dirinya selalu mampu mengelabuhi orang lain.

"Menakutkan! Seperti biasa kau masih saja licik, _Kaichou_." Kanon kali ini sedikit menyindir.

"Kau yakin membawa mereka ke Argo, mungkin malahan nanti kau yang bisa dibilang bodoh _Kaichou_?" Souta yang dari tadi cukup diam dan menahan rasa kesal tiba-tiba menunjukan sikap impulsif terhadap Yahiro.

"Aku anggap ucapan kalian sebagai pujian. Hare kesinilah dan tinggalkan cangkir kotor itu! Mulai saat ini kita akan mulai membahas semua rencanaku." Gadis bersurai cokelat itu meninggalkan cangkir kotor di wastafel mengikuti perintah ketuanya. Dan mereka bergulat dalam lekuk-lekuk gersang. Menciptakan ide yang kurang _absurd_.

######

**Prefektur Aichi, Nagoya 23.38 p.m**

**(****_Paradise_****) **

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar dua jam dengan _shinkansen_. Seorang terpilih menunjuk bangunan club malam mewah tersembunyi dari hingar bingar ketakutan manusia. Memonopoli nilai komersial dari hewan-hewan disekitar. Suara desahan dan lampu-lampu disko semerbak menyalahkan sinar rembulan. Bediri tegak bertuliskan 'Paradise"

Dua pria penjaga pintu bertubuh gempal. Yang satunya sedang menikmati rokok impor buatan Mauritius. Kepulan asap melebar memenuhi paru-paru secara pasif. Shu melempar pertanyaan kepada penjaga lainnnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang bernama Argo Tsukishima."

Penjaga itu beringas, menggambarkan ungkapan umum tentang tuntutan profesi. Menerapkannya pada wajah polos Shu. " Tidak ada orang bernama Argo, cepat pergilah!"

"Tapi?"

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di wajah. Shu terlempar jatuh ke tanah, lalu beberapa saat dengan tubuh gontai mencoba untuk berdiri sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Inori bergidik ngeri melihat perlakuan kasar dari penjaga. Gadis itu bergerak cepat membantu Shu.

"Kuharap pukulan itu memperingatkanmu bocah."

Shu masih menahan kesakitan di hidung hingga kesulitan mengambil kartu identitas di saku bajunya.

"Tolong pertemukan kami dengan Argo." Inori memelas memohon pengertian dari para penjaga namun masih sia-sia.

"Gadis manis, segeralah pulang! Atau kau ingin bermain-main dengan kami?" Penjaga yang tadinya merokok tiba-tiba bersemangat ikut mengerjai mereka. Membuang dan menginjak rokok dengan sepatu _boots_ miliknya.

"Menyingkirlah Inori-san! Aku yang akan tangani ini." Shu menunjukan kartu identitasnya.

Kedua penjaga membaca sebentar tanda kartu tersebut. Kemudian saling memincingkan mata lalu dengan cepat mengunci badan Shu. Sedangkan Inori dibekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan _kloroform_. Gadis itu segera hilang kesadaran dan pingsan.

"Apa-apaan ini! Cepat Lepaskan gadis itu!"

Teriak Shu memberontak, menggerakkan amarah buas para penjaga. Pukulan sangat keras bersarang di tengkuknya. Dia ikut terkapar.

**01.43 a.m**

Shu Ouma bangkit dari kesadarannya. Menghela nafas sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Pergelangan tangan diikat kuat oleh tali. Bersandar pada dinding ruangan mirip tempat prostitusi. Sekelebat melalui pandangan mata berkilap-kilap Shu segera mencari keberadaan Inori. Perasaan mulai membaik ketika tahu jika gadis itu berada disebelahnya dan mengalami keadaan yang sama, namun dia masih pingsan.

Shu kembali mengintai. Ruangan itu tanpa celah untuk kabur, hanya ada satu pintu masuk utama. Empat penari striptise melenggokkan tubuhnya di atas bingkai kotak kewarasan. Peluh keringat bercucuran membasahi nafsu. Bergoyang untuk kedamaian dunia, masa depan, cita-cita muluk,- 'oh' sungguh hanya orang tidak normal yang bisa mengatakan itu.

Irama musik erotis menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan. Seorang laki-laki berambut setengah _blonde _di bagian atasnya sedang asik mengamati setiap inci vital lekuk tubuh para penari. Mereka dipantau oleh kerasnya pertarungan hidup. Memamerkan bagian-bagian pemuncak hasrat duniawi. Gunung-gunung terpampang indah ingin melancarkan kontradiksi dan balutan celana dalam minim mengurangi realitas menjadi satu letak di tanah surgawi.

"Dimana kita sekarang, Shu?"

Suara Inori yang tiba-tiba sadar dari keheningan telah membuyarkan laki-laki itu dari dunia fantasinya. Merasa terganggu dia langsung mematikan orkestra daya sensualnya. Menyuruh para penari pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sambil merias wajah penuh kesan 'maniak' dia berjalan mendekati Shu dan Inori.

"Selamat datang di pestaku! Kalian tamu-tamu spesial. Perkenalkan namaku Argo Tsukishima dan orang yang mungkin sedang kalian cari."

Pria itu mengambil pisau bayonet dari ikat pinggang lalu memainkannya di antara lidah. Dia mirip pemburu yang akan membantai mangsangnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita memulai sedikit permainan."

Tanpa disuruh Argo mengeluarkan sekeping koin. Shu dan Inori hanya bisa melihat pasrah.

"Pemuda lemah ini kepala dan kau gadis manis ekor, lalu aku akan melemparnya."

Koin itu dilempar secara vertikal. Memutar peluang dalam waktu sekitar lima detik. Turun mulus di telapak tangan Argo. Kepala berpijak.

"Huh,- ternyata kau yang beruntung pemuda lemah. Baiklah sekarang kita mulai permainannya!"

Maniak ini sama sekali tidak melankolis. Senang mendiskriminasi korban buruannya.

"Pilihlah! Kau yang kubunuh atau gadis ini yang kubunuh, aku berjanji akan melepaskan salah satu di antara kalian."

Lubuk hati Argo menertawakan sifat dasar manusia. Keji dan egois.

"Bunuhlah aku!"

Suara datar Shu Ouma mempengaruhi prisip Argo. Hujan ambisi menikam keningnya.

"Kau orang yang membosankan bocah bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**A/n dikit aja**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nulis lanjutan cerita ini, **

**O iya di sini Shu Ouma berumur 26 tahun sedangkan Yuzuriha Inori 25 tahun.**

**Dan bagi pembaca yang pernah bertanya apa saya suka Dante? Jawabannya iya, sebab dulu saya pernah baca epos milik Dante Alighieri lalu ingat lagi ketika saya memainkan game Resident evil Revelations. (Epilog ending ketika Jessica Sherawat membaca sebuah buku)**

**Terima kasih buat pembaca dan pengreview.**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima lho**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guilty Crown Production I.G**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Thriller  
**

**Warning**

**Sorry typo  
**

**Maaf banyak kalimat sarkasme di fic ini**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**"Chapter3"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padang Bunga Dandelion terbentang indah layaknya hamparan bintik bintang di langit malam. Harumnya menusuk dan bersembunyi di antara kayu-kayu tua yang membentuk bingkai bangunan berpetak sempit. Seorang wanita berjalan agak cepat dengan langkah kakiknya mirip burung unta merah. Dia memakai sepatu berhak rendah namun bersuara nyaring. Hampir semua bagian kulit mulusnya tidak terlihat karena terselimuti oleh pakaian gelap panjang sampai menutupi mata kaki, di lehernya melingkar kalung dengan rantai berwarna perak serta aksesoris berbentuk salip. Wanita itu berjalan pelan menghampiri seorang bocah pemurung berwajah masam. Tak lama setelah itu Suster Issabel menyugingkan senyum tipis,. Si bocah pemurung tampak menyadari kedatangan Suster Issabel namun langsung membuang muka seperti mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak ingin diganggu.

Bocah murung itu bernama Argo Tsukishima, masuk di yayasan penampungan hampir bersamaan dengan Suster Issabel, mereka cuma beda selisih satu hari, Suster Issabel di hari Selasa sedangkan Argo di hari Rabu. Sebagai sesama penghuni baru seharusnya mereka bisa kompak. Suster Issabel sebelumnya pernah bekerja di panti jompo jadi dia dengan mudah bisa merawat anak-anak di yayasan. Sedangkan Argo selama ini belum memiliki banyak teman mungkin hanya seorang bocah berbadan besar bernama Oogumo serta satu lagi bocah pirang kharismatik anak laki-laki dari pemilik yayasan bernama Gai. Ketika berusia lima tahun ibu Argo meninggal karena terserang virus epidemic di desanya, Argo menjadi sebatang kara lalu dia berkelana seorang diri sampai mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pemain sirkus. Dia menjalani hari demi hari serasa seperti menjadi binatang peliharaan hingga setelah dua tahun dia memutuskan untuk kabur meninggalkan tempat sirkus. Seorang dari yayasan penampungan menemukannya dalam balutan baju lusuh, Argo membungkuk di sandaran batu-batu metal silver. Tubuhnya menginggil, perutnya kelaparan, hingga pada akhirnya seorang itu mengambilnya dari puncak malam dingin. Sekarang sudah tiga bulan dia menjadi penghuni tetap yayasan.

Dari dulu raut muka Argo memang terkesan masam, tapi sebenarnya dia bukan seorang bocah dingin dan tak peka. Suatu keadaan untuk mempercayai orang lain memaksanya harus selalu memasang raut wajah berjaga-jaga. Hanya kepada temannya Oogumo mereka sesekali bisa saling bercanda, sedangkan terhadap Gai, Argo lebih terkesan menghormatinya. Sejak berteman mereka bertiga mengidolakan satu orang yang sama, seorang pelawak dari acara komedi dengan nama panggung Tenshi. Bagi mereka Tenshi selalu berhasil membuat orang-orang tertawa, melepaskan kemunafikan atau kepahitan di tempat mereka yang fana. Oogumo berpikir jika menjadi seperti Tenshi ialah sama dengan menjaga senyum semua orang, Gai berpikir jika menjadi Tenshi ialah sama dengan menciptakan sebuah senyuman untuk dikenang, sedangkan Argo berpikir jika menjadi seperti Tenshi sama dengan terjebak dalam senyum setiap orang. Kebahagiaan yang diketahui Argo hanyalah sebatas jika orang lain mempercayainya ataupun dia percaya terhadap orang lain. Seperti kelinci yang hidup di alam liar, kapanpun dia harus siap untuk dimangsa tanpa ada alasan berpikir bahwa kehidupan seperti itu bukanlah tempatnya.

Sampai suatu ketika, pada malam itu, malam dimana bulan terletak di belakang bumi dengan sederet kunang-kunang bercahaya yang akan terbang entah kemana. Malam pedas, malam yang menciptakan seorang Argo Tsukishima menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang. Dia berpikir jika manusia memang adalah makhluk paling egois sedunia. Naif dan penuh tipu muslihat, Di setiap bagian dari sifat kecil itu, untuk menjadikan orang lain sebagai teman merupakan salah satu dari bentuk keegoisan mereka, karena pada dasarnya manusia tidak bisa hidup mandiri. Manusia bisa dengan tulus mau mengorbankan kepentingannya untuk orang lain mungkin akan menjadi sedikit tabu.

Lalu saat ini Argo sudah berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun. Kenangan lama itu sedikit mengusik otaknya sembari melihat tatapan pilu milik Shu. Pisau bayonet yang dipegangnya bermata tajam dan siap menembus jantung. Inori semakin bergidik melihatnya, dia mencengkram bajunya erat-erat. Darah merembes keluar di sela bibir mungil karena tanpa sadar sedari tadi dia telah mengigitnya. Sekarang Inori cuma seorang gadis tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau ingin berkorban untuk gadis ini?" bentak Argo.

Sementara Shu masih tampak pasrah, belum ada kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat hal semacam itu membuat Argo bertambah kesal. Kemudian dengan kepalan tangan keras dia memukul wajah Shu. Tanpa berontak Shu menerima pukulan itu, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"Jawab aku bocah sialan!" nada teriakan Argo bertambah tinggi, menjatuhkan ancaman bagi Shu untuk segera menjawab.

"Mungkin gadis ini lebih punya masa depan dibandingkan denganku." Suara Shu sangat pelan dan hampir tak terdengar oleh Argo.

"Dia memang pernah ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya tapi sekarang dia memiliki tujuan, mencari seorang yang dikasihinya, bukan suatu hal besar tapi setidaknya dia masih layak untuk hidup." Shu menambahkan kalimatnya namun bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicerna oleh Argo.

"Kau membosankan," timpal Argo sekenanya, "lihatlah bagaimana seorang wanita memiliki racun, kau tertipu oleh wajah cantiknya. Selamanya kau memang hanya bisa menjadi manusia lemah, tunjukkanlah egomu! Aku telah memberimu kesempatan dan pergunakanlah itu." Argo mengeluarkan serapahnya sambil menusuk ringan pipi Shu dengan mata tajam pisau bayonet miliknya. Warna kental darah mengalir sampai dagu lalu menetes ke lantai keramik Paradise, menimbulkan bercak darah berwarna merah. Shu meringis kesakitan, tanpa daya dia merasakan terror di otaknya. Namun untuk sementara dia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap tenang.

"Bunuh saja gadis itu!" bentak Argo.

"Tunjukkan padaku sisi terburukmu sebagai manusia, bukankah kau ingin selamat."

Mereka bertarung dengan keadaan, Argo tetap memaksakan egonya sebagai korban dari permainan yang telah dia buat. Dia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sebenarnya mungkin dia sendiri sudah kalah. Dia percaya jika semua hal bisa dikendalikannya selama masih berada di atas. Baginya Shu adalah seorang seorang pemuda lemah layaknya orang-orang bodoh yang selama ini ditemuinya. Argo dianggap gila, membuat berbagai permainan konyol untuk menguji mental manusia. Mempermainkan mereka sama seperti suatu hal yang pernah dia rasakan. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Argo ingin tertawa. Manusia-manusia itu semuanya sama, pikirnya.

Dan sekarang cahaya kuning Bulan semakin tertutup oleh warna redup dari sederetan bintang berpijar di atas langit malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi ayam jantan akan segera bangun dari tempat peraduan. Bergegas menyambut hari lain sambil menikmati wajah Shu Ouma yang sedang terintimidasi oleh salah seorang makhluk Tuhan dengan pola pikir pendeknya. Masa lalu adalah sebuah pelajaran hidup, kita tidak harus selalu dituntut untuk menikmatinya. Setidaknya Argo belum memahami itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melihat sisi terburuk dari manusia?" sambil melirik Inori disampingnya Shu berucap, sementara Inori membalasnya melalui pandangan kaku sebagai seorang gadis tak berdaya. Sekarang ini dia hanya bisa mempercayai Shu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shu, Argo malah membuat seringai wajah memuakkan, menandakan jika dirinya benar-benar bukanlah seorang melankolis.

"Ha...ha...ha mungkin aku telah terjerumus oleh perkataan seseorang yang pernah kuanggap sebagai sahabat, dia selalu mengatakan jika manusia merupakan ciptaan gagal dari Tuhan," di bagian ini dia mulai meninggikan nada suaranya lagi, "aku terpaksa mengakui ucapannya. Benar, menjalani hidup seperti boneka lalu terpaksa melakukannya, dan kemudian di lain waktu kita akan bertemu dengan banyak orang sambil berpura-pura saling mengasihi atau mempercayai, bukankah itu semua omong kosong. Buka matamu sekarang bocah! Tidakkah menyenangkan sekarang ini, sebab aku sudah menjadi orang yang sadar jika telah dipermainankan oleh hidup. Aku mengetahui rasa ketidakpercayaan, kemunafikan, keputusasaan, dan lainnya. Cerminan tentang eksistensi manusia membuatku ingin tertawa, kehadiran mereka telah gagal, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan dari segala macam sisi buruk, dan kau tahu aku memang senang melihat itu."

Di tempat ini dari sekumpulan batu-batu beton yang melapisi tiap dinding Paradise, mereka mulai tampak mendidih hingga mengelupas karena kepenatan yang dirasakan oleh Argo Tsukishima. Dulu lubuk hatinya ingin menertawakan nasib, tapi sekarang semuanya masih saja sama, sama seperti ketika pertama kali ketika dia melihat ibunya meninggal, sama seperti ketika seorang sahabat mengkhianatinya atau sama ketika dia menjadi seorang Argo seperti sekarang.

"Kau salah, manusia tidak serendah itu." Shu menentang Argo sambil memberikan isyarat tajam lewat pandangan mata dingin. Sedangkan disampingnya Inori masih tampak kaku mengamati percakapan kedua orang ini.

"Aku tahu ini pasti akan jadi benar-benar membosankan," kata Argo dan entah kenapa dia mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Shu kemudian bergerak ke belakang beberapa jengkal, lalu memasukkan pisau bayonet ke dalam sarung yang terletak di ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau punya penjelasan tentang itu bocah? Kalau tidak maka aku akan segera membunuhmu." Argo berdiri tak jauh dari Shu sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangan ke dalam saku jas panjang gelapnya.

"Tidak!" kata Shu singkat.

Argo memandangi langit-langit, menyugingkan ujung bibirnya, "Kau mungkin memang seharusnya cepat kubunuh, ini permintaanmu."

"Benar kau bisa membunuhku sekarang, jika kau membunuhku maka semua yang kau bicarakan tadi cumalah bualan semata, mungkin aku menang, setidaknya aku mati menggantikan hidup orang lain dan ini membuktikan jika manusia tidak serendah itu," jawab Shu.

Argo menoleh ke arah Shu sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan tawa cukup nyaring, "Ha...ha...ha kau memang polos, kau akan kubunuh, setelahnya bagaimana jika aku membunuh gadis ini juga. Kematianmu hanya akan menjadi seperti kertas kosong belaka, sia-sia," tawa Argo semakin memecah.

Paradise sebuah bangunan bergaya artistik, dibangun oleh Argo sekitar lima tahun lalu ketika dia menjadi pemimpin dari sebuah organisasi gelap di usianya yang masih duapuluh dua tahun. Sebelum perang _civil _terjadi, organisasi ini bergerak memonopoli pasar-pasar ilegal seperti perdagangan morfin, obat bius, anak-anak dan wanita. Tapi setelah perang _civil_ tercetus karena ulah pria kharismatik bernama Gai Tsutsugami, keadaan menjadi berubah. Angka kriminalitas mulai bertambah dan kekacauan ada dimana-mana. Keadaam sistem yang tidak stabil memberi dampak pada bisnis bawah tanah karena menurunnya jumlah konsumen serta menyempitnya wilayah distribusi di skala Internasional. Kekacauan yang terang-terangan membuat kinerja dari organisasi gelap seperti tidak berlaku. Selama sekitar hampir enam bulan perang _civil_ terjadi, semua arus kegiatan ilegal hampir dikuasai oleh Gai bersama anak buahnya.

Sekarang Argo berada di sini, tempat terakhir miliknya dan satu-satunya yang tersisa, bangunan bergaya artistik dan cukup mencolok untuk ukuran mantan para penghuni organisasi gelap. Tulisan-tulisan dengan cat sedikit pudar di pasang pada pintu-pintu ruangan, gemerlap lampu disko mengkamuflase secara samar bau amis yang mengelilingi setiap bagian dari sudut Paradise. Bau itu berasal dari bekas darah oleh beberapa orang yang pernah menjadi mayat di sana. Semua titik ketakutan serta teror dipertemukan ketika Argo dengan pikiran gilanya mulai melemparkan sebuah koin untuk mempermainkan nyawa manusia.

"Kalau begitu manusia rendah itu adalah kau," Shu membalas perkataan Argo dengan sedikit sinis, "kau mempercayai perkataan temanmu jika manusia merupakan ciptaan gagal dari Tuhan, mereka semua tidak lebih dari sisi buruk. Tapi kau dengan mudahnya membenarkan itu semua, kau telah menjadi perwujudan dari sisi buruk manusia itu sendiri. Kau melakunnya juga bukan, pernahkah kau menertawakan dirimu sendiri?"

Argo kembali berujar, "Ha...ha...ha... Aku sudah sering menertawakan diriku sendiri dari dulu. Dan bagaimana kehidupan mempermainkanku, kita di bawa ke atas panggung besar bodoh ini. Di tempat ini kita bersikap baik karena ada suatu imbalan, tapi jika tidak ada apa-apa maka manusia bisa menjadi lebih buruk. Aku selalu ingin melihatnya, sifat egoisme manusia, ketika manusia sangat mementingkan diri mereka sendiri maka semua itu tidak lebih dari sebuah ciptaan gagal." Argo mengekspresikan dirinya seperti seorang penguasa.

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba suara Alto datang dari seorang gadis yang sedari tadi diam terpaku, "bunuh saja aku dan lepaskan Shu! Dia pria baik."

Argo yang mendengarnya malah jadi geram. Lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil pisau bayonet dari ikat pinggangnya, kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu melemparkannya ke arah Inori. Setipis kertas pisau itu hampir mengenai wajah Inori. Shu yang melihatnya sangat terkejut, sedangkan Inori malah menatap Argo dengan tatapan dingin.

"Diam dulu kau gadis, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang berdiskusi dengan penyelamatmu? Rengekkanmu sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku tahu, sekarang aku hanya bisa mempercayai Shu. Tapi aku telah mengerti jika kita berdua sepertinya sama, sama-sama menyedihkan," sahut Inori.

Dengan amarah Argo berjalan mendekati Inori, suara langkah kaki Argo begitu buruk, dia memakai sepatu _boots _ dan berjalan sedikit membungkuk.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja permainan ini, aku tidak tahu dari mana kalian mendapatkan kartu identitas itu tapi yang pasti kalian mempunyai hubungan dengan para Mahasiswa brengsek di sana, tidak perlu alasan lain untuk ikut membunuhmu juga gadis manis," kemudian Argo mengeluarkan satu pisau bayonet yang masih tersembunyi di pinggang belakang tubuhnya, "coba kita lihat dimana letak persamaan itu."

Argo bersiap-siap menikam tubuh Inori, mata tajam pisau memberikan sebuah instruksi jika satu tusukan saja mampu membuat nyawa melayang. Inori masih menatap dingin, yang paling ditakutinya hanyalah membuat orang lain berkorban untuknya. Dia ketakutan saat melihat Shu akan dibunuh demi dirinya. Semua akan tuntas jika ini cepat diselesaikan sekarang.

"Itulah yang disebut mementingkan diri sendiri," dengan tenang Shu Ouma mengoceh, tersenyum sinis membentuk lesung pipi kemudian menghentikan niat Argo beberapa saat.

"Ada banyak hal yang sepertinya belum kau ketahui, Argo. Mungkin aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran terhadapmu dan Inori-san."

Argo melirik sekejap ke arah Shu, memalingkan bola matanya. Gambaran seorang pemuda kharismatik mirip Gai Tsutsugami, seorang revolusioner yang dianggap menghilang.

"Kutipan dari Hamlet, kau tahu karya cipta hebat adalah manusia, dalam tindakan menyerupai Malaikat, dan dalam pemahaman betapa menyerupai seorang Dewa,"

Untuk sesaat Argo berhenti bergerak.

Dia teringat kenangan bersama Gai Tsutsugami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bersambung_**

* * *

**Makasih bagi semua yang udah mampir dan baca fic ini!  
**

**C.U**


End file.
